


The Mommy Instinct and the Daddy Touch

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Something More [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something hot about little giggles from her belly and putting her fingers on his lips when he moaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mommy Instinct and the Daddy Touch

“Hotch, Hotch, Aaron…c'mon, Aaron, Aaron…” Emily finally managed to hold her hands out and gently push him back. “Stop.”

“Stop?” He asked, going for another kiss.

“Yes, stop…now.”

“What's the matter, baby? Are you alright?”

“I need to check on Jack.” She said.

“Jack is sound asleep. He has been for about two hours. He was the last two times you checked on him too.” Hotch tried not to grin but his dimples gave him away every time.

“What are you trying to say?” She sat up and put her hands on her hips.

“I…” He laughed. “He’s fine, Emily.”

“He’s never slept over before and I don’t want him to be afraid. I want to make sure he knows we’re right down the hall if he needs us.”

“Jack has napped here approximately 4000 times.”

“It wasn’t 4000 times.” Emily replied.

“OK, 3500 times.”

“Hotch!” She slapped his chest.

“Go and check on him. I want you to know that he’s asleep and he’s safe. You know Jack, he’d come barreling in here if he was scared. But I know you need to see with your own eyes…it’s the Mommy Instinct.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Don’t say what? I can't kiss you, I can't talk, what do you want from me?”

Her smile matched his. She leaned to give him another kiss as Hotch stroked her cheek.

“OK, I'm gonna go and look in on him.” She said.

“What do you want me to do in here?” Hotch asked.

“Mmm,” Emily leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I want you to relax, to take off your clothes, and be ready when I get back.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“I can do that.” Hotch grinned. “Go, I don’t want you worrying.”

She climbed out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Jack was right next door in Emily’s guest room. The door was open, it always was, since he didn’t like to sleep closed in. The Superman nightlight was on and Jack was sprawled over the bed. The four year old slept one of two ways lately, curled in a ball or sprawled on his stomach.

He clutched Constable Bear, George was nearby looking after him, and Jack seemed to be having sweet dreams. Emily didn’t want to wake him but she crept into the room and leaned against the wall. She just wanted to look at him; wanted to be sure. She couldn’t help herself. Jack’s comfort was so important to her.

He was just a little kid, even littler than she had been when her whole world turned upside down. Sometimes Emily found herself wondering just what he was thinking. It wasn’t as if Jack didn’t express his thoughts and feelings with amazing acuity for a kid his age. But so much had happened, and so much was still happening. It would be easy for them to forget about him, even for a moment, in the pursuit of their own romantic endeavors.

Emily never wanted that to happen. She knew how much Hotch loved his son. It was one of the things she loved most about him. She knew how much she loved the both of them. Taking it slow, or whatever they were doing, was sometimes agonizing. Still she knew it was the only way it would truly work.

“Goodnight, Captain Jack.” Emily went over to the bed, crouching down to kiss his forehead. He didn’t even stir. She gently stroked his hair and then left.

Walking back to the bedroom, she felt her heart swell. She didn’t know how it was possible to love someone so much. She wanted to be a part of his happiness, and a reason for it. Emily wanted to hold Jack tight and protect him from everything. She didn’t want to shelter him; she just wanted to love him. Good times and bad times were going to come but they would get through them if they were all together.

“He’s OK?” Hotch asked as she pushed the door up but didn’t close it.

“Mmm hmm.” Emily nodded.

“And you're OK?”

“I'm fine. You're still dressed though.”

“I started to get naked, I really did, but then I thought that it’s absolutely no fun without you. Come back to bed, baby.”

Emily smiled. She lifted her tee shirt over her head, dropped her shorts and came back over to the bed in a purple bra and panty set. Hotch was quite impressed.

“Damn, you are beautiful.” He pulled her across the bed and into a passionate kiss.

“You say that a lot.” Emily slid under the covers before pulling off Hotch’s tee shirt.

She wasn’t surprised when he turned off the lights. Hotch was getting better about his body but Emily understood that sometimes it was a lot for him to bear. He knew that she loved him; he knew that the scars didn’t scare her, but he still concealed them most of the time. It would go away with time, comfort, and more conversation. Right now though, that talk was the last thing on either one of their minds.

“Only because its true.” He rolled them on the mattress so that he was on top. “You are so beautiful, Emily Prentiss.”

“I love you.” She caressed his face.

“I love you too. I love you, I want you, I need you, and I cherish you. I will spend the rest of my life doing that.”

Emily smiled, holding him close. Hotch undressed her, there wasn’t much left, and then slid his pajama pants down. He kicked them off the end of the bed.

“You might need those later.” She murmured against his lips.

“I'm thinking I won't. You want me, baby?”

“You, Aaron Hotchner, are a keeper.”

Emily moaned softly when he touched her. She wanted to keep it down, didn’t want them to wake Jack. Still, it was hard not to be vocal when he touched her. When his mouth did the most amazing things to her skin, when his hands and his fingers stroked her most intimate places.

There was something sexy about being quiet though. There was something hot about little giggles from her belly and putting her fingers on his lips when he moaned. They spooned when they made love. It wasn’t the couple’s favorite position but it was their most quiet.

“Ohhh baby, oh Emily, mmm, mmm Emily.”

She put her hand over his as it stroked between her thighs. She didn’t want to come too soon and not hit the high note.

“Talk to me, baby, tell me how you feel.” He grunted in her ear before his lips clamped down on her lobe.

Emily whimpered, biting her lip. He had to know how she felt even if the words weren't coming at the moment. It was alright, because Emily was, and her climax was amazing.

“Aaron!” She was louder than she intended, throwing her head back.

Raven hair brushed across his face as Hotch moved closer and closer to the edge. He kept going, thrusting, touching her so she could fall with him once more.

“Oh Emily, Emily, Emily, Emily…”

“I love you.” She cried.

They fell together and then there was silence. Neither one of them said it but they were both listening for the pitter patter of tiny feet. Nothing happened so Hotch exhaled. He was still holding Emily close, still inside her, as he sprinkled kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

“Sometimes I think I suck at the whole romance thing.”

“What?” She turned some to look at him. “You don’t suck at anything. You're just a little rusty. You're not a kid anymore, Hotch, and I'm glad about that. I don’t need balloon rides or some of that other crazy stuff.”

“What do you need, Emily?”

“You.” She slipped away from him, turned, and moved back into his arms. Her kiss was passionate, and then she held him tight. “Just you, and Jack and the occasional foot rub.”

“Just the occasional foot rub?”

“Well, a girl doesn’t want to be greedy. We’re busy people so I can't have you stopping at a moment’s notice to rub my feet.”

“I would if I could.” Hotch gave her Eskimo kisses.

“And that is why I am mad about you, Agent Hotchner.” She cuddled closer, her leg sliding over his.

“We really need to…”

“Hmm?” Emily looked up at him. “We really need to what, honey?”

“We really need to get some sleep.” He replied smiling. “Someone is going to be up with the crows and want breakfast.”

“Daddy?”

“Well the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. I can say that much for sure.”

“Mmm hmm.” Emily laughed and cuddled close again. She sighed when Hotch wrapped her in his embrace, closing her eyes.

Hotch exhaled, glancing over at the nightstand. Maybe he would just swallow his fear and give Emily more than pancakes for breakfast in the morning.

***

  



End file.
